My One and Only
by icyslumber
Summary: When Hermione is kidnapped and kept hostage at Malfoy Manor she believes that this is the end. In an unexpected person she finds her love, her one and only.


**This fic is dedicated to my beta bookworm97 for her excellent skills in correcting my bad grammar! Thank you so much!**

**I really hope you like it, as I worked hard to make it realistic, but I do understand the characters are OOC.**

* * *

Her cell was cold and damp. Lying across the dirty floor, her body barely covered with the strips of rough woolen cloth. Hermione stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

It was inevitable. She was Harry Potter's best friend. It was expected.

But then _why_ did it come as such a surprise?

Her body convulsed as she sobbed at the loss of so many in the Great War, the pain and suffering endured by so many and the torture she had endured at the hands of death eaters.

The door opened, but the light from the candle her visitor carried hurt her eyes and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the faint glow.

Draco Malfoy looked at the sight in front of him. The person he had always hated and wanted to see suffer in agony was now in this position. Now, he felt ashamed that a girl so innocent could end up in a situation like this, and it was all his fault.

She was curled up in the fetal position but even with his candle he could see that she looked like a corpse. Her skin was an unhealthy yellow, she was covered in mud and she was trembling violently.

He reached out to stroke her matted, filthy hair and she recoiled from his touch.

Sighing, Draco took out a small hunk of bread from his robe pocket and offered it tentatively to her. Hermione eyes looked at him, though they were glassy, they seemed to pierce through to his soul. He stumbled back and she looked away.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered, "I really am."

She continued to avoid his gaze.

"You have to understand why-" Draco hesitated and sighed.

He placed the piece of bread in front of her and sadly whispered, "I'll get you out of here and it's going to be the last thing I'll ever do. But I'm glad it'll be for you."

Giving her a small smile he walked out quickly, his robes billowing behind him.

After their first meeting he came to visit her everyday, always bringing whatever he could sneak out. She never spoke and Draco wondered if she would remain silent forever because of what she had suffered. It made him feel guilty and worry for her well being.

Sometimes he would speak to her about his life, his ambitions, hoping she was listening. She never moved, she would just lay on the floor, unnaturally still.

Slowly, very slowly, she began to trust him, sitting up when he arrived, accepting the offerings of food he brought, allowing him to touch her, but still maintaining the silence.

A slow, mutual friendship began to form and Hermione began to rasp out a few words without straining herself, but now she had to suffer at his hands too, as Lucius suggested Draco needed to learn how to torture a mudblood.

Draco's heart broke everytime her screams echoed in the cramped room, as her eyes pleaded with him to stop the torture he was inflicting.

But he couldn't, he was a coward.

But Hermione understood, she accepted the blinding pain because she cared about Draco and did not want to see him suffer at the hands of his own father. He had done so much for her, she should repay the debt.

The Unforgivables caused Hermione to lose a lot of energy, but she was slowly building up her strength for escape. The food Draco brought, although meager, was enough to provide her with some strength. Draco had promised her freedom.

He barged into her cell, to find her propped up against a wall.

Hauling her roughly up, he whispered urgently into her ear, "You have to get out now! They're planning your sacrifice _tomorrow_!"

"How?" she rasped, her throat ached from the effort.

"I don't know!" his temper flaring, he banged his fist against the wall. "Damn it! This is my house and _I_ don't know a way out!"

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked thoughtfully at her.

His silvery gaze seared into her heart.

Draco bent forward, cautioning her with his eyes.

Their lips met agonizingly slowly, and she moaned softly.

When was the last time she had kissed someone?

He gently pried her lips apart and his tongue caressed them, lavishing the sweet taste. His fragrance was intoxicating, it was driving her insane.

"Hermione," he whispered, unconvincingly, "we shouldn't."

"Shh," she whispered, as she gently undid the buttons of his shirt. Placing feathery, light kisses on his neck.

He made a strangled noise at the back of his throat and ran his hands down her body, he _neede_d her.

Everywhere Draco touched her she shivered in delight, savoring every precious moment they had in each others arms. Her body felt as if it was on fire and she enjoyed it immensely. Nobody had ever made her experience these emotions, there seemed to be a new awareness within her.

Suddenly, there was an urgency in their actions. It was as if it had dawned upon them that they had very little time and should make the most of it. Hermione hurriedly removed Draco's robes and shirt, while he tore of the rags she had covering her. There was no time to step back and admire each other.

He pulled her towards him, his lips crashed on to hers and they waged war inside each other. Hermione could feel his erection and desire flooded through her. Soon, their underwear had been discarded too.

Draco took her face in his hands and looked at her, his eyes darkened with lust. No words needed to be spoken, he saw the answer in her eyes.

With a deep breath he plunged inside of her, Hermione making a small gasp at the intimacy. Tears flooded into her eyes, the pleasure was unbearable after the torturous few days, but she never wanted to be away from his embrace, ever.

For the first time in their lives, Draco and Hermione made love to each other. Their union wove a complicated tale of love, pain and desire. As they moved in rhythm, their hearts beating irregular patterns, they knew that this was their end.

Whispering each others names, giving promises that would never be fulfilled, as they created a bond before it would be lost. Giving the other caresses that would never occur again, made the moments so much sweeter.

They both came at the same time, sealing a bond that would last for eternity.

All of a sudden they heard voices nearby, just beyond the door. Draco hastily put his clothes on and observed the tatters of cloth left for Hermione to wear.

"Here put this on, quickly!" his voice was hoarse.

Hermione obliged, the voices seemed to be right outside the door.

Lucius Malfoy slammed the door open, he'd learnt of the betrayal of his son but refused to believe it, until he saw it with his own eyes.

A murderous expression was on his face, "You have disappointed me Draco. How could you even think of being with the mudblood?" his fury was evident in his voice.

"Father, I-"

"Don't try to explain! You do not deserve to be a Malfoy anymore!"

Defiantly, Draco drew himself up and said, "I don't want to be in the family of someone who's a _coward_!"

"How _dare_ you! You chose to disobey and disrespect me, but now you must suffer the consequences!"

Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione, "You've ruined my family, mudblood! Avada Kedavra!"

She saw the flash of green light and closed her eyes.

This was it, but she wasn't sad. Strangely, she felt complete. Like she had achieved what she needed to.

But why was she still alive?

When the blow did not come, Hermione opened her eyes to survey the scene. There was a body was lying at her feet. Lucius was staring at it in disbelief.

No!

It couldn't be!

Dropping on her knees, she gently turned the body over, knowing what she would find, but still not quite believing…

The blank face of Draco Malfoy stared back and she screamed in horror.

Sobbing, Hermione defiantly looked up to Lucius.

"_Please_, let me be with him."

Green light filled the room.

And Hermione knew no more.

She was with her one and only.

* * *

**So...**

**Please review!! :)**


End file.
